Love X Love
by YamaLuna
Summary: ON HIATUS. OC submission closed, for now. Multiple couples. Contains a "second" FFI.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was a hot morning, **_nobody_** could stand the heat. Everybody would be either inside using fans; or outside swimming in the pool and eating icecream. _Except_ for one guy, who didn't seem to mind the heat at all. He had fiery platinum blonde hair, zigzag eyebrows, and black sharp eyes; he also had a fair skin tone. He was wearing a white hoodie with an orange jacket over it, with brown pants and red sneakers. He yawned while walking.

**Gouenji's P.O.V.**

I yawned. I didn't get enough sleep because of all those **tiring,** _exhausting_ training schedules! Most of the team members had a lot of free time since it was summer, but I was always _busy.._ Oh, with _what,_ you say? Well.. With those _**"love letters"**_ and... And seriously, the most annoying out of all; the **_"fan girls"_**  
"I can't even get a good sleep with all of this!" I said, rubbing my head. "Well, _at least_ they won't be here to annoy me in this _peaceful, early_ morning!"  
**"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaaa-kuuuuuuun!"**  
**"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaan!"**  
**"Shuuuuuuuyaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaamaaaaaaaaa!"**  
_"Uh-oh",_ I thought. These voices seemed familiar.. I took a glance of what was behind me, and saw those **HUGE** amounts of girls _running_ into _my_ direction. Before I could even _turn_ my head, I was already surrounded. "So much for a _peaceful_ morning", I thought.  
**"Shuuya-sama! Your autograph! Your autograph!"**  
**"Shuuya-kun! Shake my hand! Shake my hand!"**  
**"Shuuya-san! Look here! Look here!"**  
_Ughh.. Again.._ And just **why** are they calling me by my **first** name? Do they even know me; I mean, _personally?_  
I sighed, internally. The only to get out of this was to _actually_ do what they wanted. I **waved** and **gave out a forced smile.**  
**"SHUUUYA-SAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA SMILED AND WAVED AT MEEE! AT MEEEE!"** They **_all_** _shouted at the same time._ I sighed, internally.  
**"_What_ did _you_ say?_ He smiled_ at _me!"_**  
**"_Oh no, you didn't!_ _He_ was doing so at _me!"_**  
**"You _old hags!_ Can't you even recognize that _he waved at me?"_**  
_Instantly_, they started fighting. I took the chance and ran away.

**Normal P.O.V.**

_"Huff.. Huff.."_ panted Gouenji. "I _can't_ stand this anymore!"  
"Running away from fangirls, huh?" said a familiar voice.  
Gouenji: "Ah! Kazemaru!" he nodded, "exactly!"  
Kazemaru sighed, "Poor Gouenji!"  
"You _actually_ gave out that forced smile, huh?" Said Fubuki, followed by a chuckle.  
Gouenji sighed, "Hey now! Don't make fun of me! If you were there, you **_should've_** helped me!"  
Handa: "Well, for_ me,_ it seems _**really**_ fun! I mean, _**I've never ever in my whole life**_ been chased or **even** liked by **_one_ **girl!"  
Gouenji: "Trust me, it's _not."_  
"... Especially when they keep calling your name as if they know you really well, but all they know is your outer appearence.." He lowered his head, with a sad smile.  
Fubuki: "You really miss her, don't you.."  
Handa: "_Uh-oh.._ I hit a bad spot.."  
"Cheer up!" said Kazemaru, while punching him lightly on his arm.  
Gouenji: "Yeah.."  
Endou: _**"Guuuuuyyss! Come oooooon! It's tiiime to praactice!"**_

**Kazemaru's P.O.V.**

Everyone giggled. We could hear Endou's voice right down from the Riverbank.  
"Coomiing!" I shouted back.

**Fubuki's P.O.V.**

As soon as we touched the ground, I waved to everyone while running to the bench, _kissed_ Haruna on her cheek, "Don't forget the date!" then I ran back to the field. Oh, _**why**_ didn't Kidou _kill_ me? Well, that's **because** she's my girlfriend!

**Haruna's P.O.V.**

**Thaaaat** Fubuki! He **dare** _kiss_ me in front of everybody! Sure, we ARE official and such, and onii-chan doesn't mind but.. AAAAAAH! I could feel my face burning!

**Fuyuka's P.O.V.**

I could barely keep my giggle in when I saw Haruna's face flushed with red. But well, mine was too!

**Kazemaru's P.O.V.**

"Heey Fuyuka!" I kissed her on the cheek gently. I could definitely see her blush.  
"My mother told me to ask you to come to our family gathering! It would be nice to get you to know everybody!" I quickly ran back to the field, not realizing my face was red, too!

**Fudou's P.O.V.**

"Will you guys stop being so lovey-dovey already? We're here for practice, not to see you guys kissing all the time!"  
I could seriously, like seriously, see Haruna and Fubuki, along with Fuyuka and Kazemaru; blush really hard. Their faces were just like fresh tomatoes. Seriously, these love-birds!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone got really tired after practice, especially Gouenji. For almost 3 months, he's been running non-stop all day. Gouenji: _"Oh! I totally forgot about it!"_ he thought to himself.

**Gouenji's P.O.V.**

I sat down on the ground for a while..  
"Um, Guys?"  
Endou: "Something wrong?"  
"Not really but.."  
Everyone turned around to look at me. "Well.. I won't be here for a while" I smiled.  
Kazemaru: "Wha- What?"  
Fubuki: "Wh- Why!"  
"My father has to go to Kyoto for some time, I don't know how much or until when, but it's for quite some time.."  
Toramaru: "And what does that have to do with you, Gouenji-san...?"  
"He decided to take me and Yuuka with him. He won't tell me why, though.."  
Endou: "... Well if it's your father, Gouenji, then I suppose he has the best reasons!"  
"Exactly," I smiled while getting up.  
After we all sat, drank, and ate; Fubuki and Kazemaru came with me. We were just taking some time walking around.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fubuki: "Soo.. _**Kyoto,**_ huh..?"  
Kazemaru tried to hide his sad face but couldn't.  
Gouenji: "You don't have to look like that, guys! It's all from the past now!"  
Fubuki: "..."  
Kazemaru suddenly snapped: "Oh really?" He got really mad.  
Fubuki: "G- Gah! Ka- Kazemaru st- stop!"  
Kazemaru: "And just _**WHO**_ do **_YOU_ _THINK_** is more hurt? **_ME, FUBUKI?_** It's you, idiot, _**YOU!"**_  
He stomped off in a random direction, looking **VERY** angry.  
Fubuki: "K- Kazemaru!"  
Gouenji: "Let him go.."  
Fubuki: "G- Gouenji.."  
A millisecond of silence passed by.  
Gouenji: "You should follow him.. You know he loses control of whatever he does and says if he gets that angry.."  
Fubuki understood and smiled gently: "Well.. I guess I should but, next time; don't try to hide anything, we can easily figure it out.."

**Gouenji's P.O.V.**

I sighed. Kazemaru _rarely_ gets _that_ angry.. Well.. I suppose I should get my stuff ready.. **Not** **much** days are left for the trip to _**Kyoto..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazemaru's P.O.V.**

I am_** soooo** _very mad at him! Sometimes I can't even understand him! Does he _**even**_ think of us as his friends? _Oops._ I didn't realize I shouted the last thought _really_ loud. Everyone is staring at me like I'm a mad lion who just escaped from his cage. My face was _red,_ but** not** from embarrassment. I was angry. I was _**REALLY**_ furious. But I started to calm down as I heard a familiar voice shout my name from behind.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fubuki was running really quickly, "You are.. _huff.._ really fast.. _huff huff.._ Kazemaru.. even.. by just.. walking.. _huff huff.."_  
Kazemaru"Oh yeah? _Who's_ the one that told me to be like the wind?"  
They both looked at each other and smiled.  
Kazemaru"Aaah, wait a second now! I was supposed to be mad! Seriously, Fubuki.."  
Fubuki chuckled, "He does."  
Kazemaru"Huh?"  
Fubuki: "Gouenji does think of us as his friends" he said while smiling gently.  
Kazemaru: "And how do you know that? You can't just assume that-"  
Kazemaru started shouting, but Fubuki interrupted him with a friendly and assuring voice: "He told me to come after you."  
Kazemaru stood still for a millisecond, "That bastard.. seriously.. always trying to act cool.."  
Fubuki: "And that's why we're here!"  
Kazemaru sighed: "Yeah, we got a hard one.. plus, **_Kyoto_** doesn't have much of good memories for him, does it?"  
Fubuki: "That's correct.."  
Kazemaru: "Whatever, _he's an idiot, idiots are always fine!"_  
Fubuki: "Ahaha..."

**-At the Gouenji's-**

Yuuka: "Ne, ne, onii-chan..!"  
Gouenji: "Something wrong, Yuuka?"  
Yuuka: "No, no! Everything's fine! _But you don't seem too happy_ about going to Kyoto.."  
Katsuya: "You are not?"  
Gouenji: "What? N- No, father, of course I am. It's just Yuuka and her big imagination!"  
"Did you know most of kids' imaginative stories and thoughts are usually true or can be a hint to something?" said Katsuya with a look in his eyes, while drinking some coffee.  
Gouenji sighed: "Well.. Maybe I'm just going to miss my friends for a while.. And that's it!" He started pouring water into bottles. "Ah, right! Father!"  
Katsuya: "Yes?"  
Gouenji: "When are we going?"  
Katsuya: "Tomorrow. Be sure to bring everything you need, we'll be there for quite some time."  
Gouenji: "Yes, father."

**Gouenji's P.O.V.**

The sun started setting. I heard that Kazemaru has a family night and Fuyuka is invited, while Fubuki will go on a date with Haruna tommorow, and today he's all busy with practice.. I sighed and threw my head into my pillow. _"No one to hang out with.."_  
I fell asleep eventually.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**-At the Kudou's-**

Colorful, long and short clothes were scattered everywhere, it didn't seem like Fuyuka had chosen anything yet.  
Fuyuka: "Alright! What about this one?"  
Michiya: "It's cute, but I'm sure we can find better than this!"  
Fuyuka: "Oww daad! I'm tired! We didn't choose anything! And I have to do my hair and make-up, too!"  
Michiya sighed: "Seriously, women.."

**-After 1 hour and 30 minutes-**

_*knock*knock*_  
Fuyuka: "Ah! The door!"  
She walked carefully but fast enough and opened the door: "Yes?"  
Kazemaru: "Ah, Fuyuka! I came here to pick you up-"  
Kazemaru stopped talking and kept staring at Fuyuka.  
Fuyuka: "S- Something wrong, Ichirouta..?"  
His face was as red as ketchup. "N- No.. It's just that y- you look r- really.. p- p- p- p- pr-..."  
Fuyuka: "Ah! I knew it! Is the dress embarrassing? Is the make-up too much? Or is my hair too fancy?"  
Kazemaru: "N- None of these," he gulped. "I just wanted to say.."  
Kazemaru cleared his throat: "Y- You look really pretty.."  
Fuyuka blushed at what he said. They both lowered their heads with their red faces.  
Michiya: "Ah, Kazemaru, Fuyuka! Have fun!"  
"Y- Yes, thank you dad/kantoku!" they said in unison.  
They left to the party.

* * *

**To:**

**princess thieves of heart - Yes, this is on-going. Yeah, there was a lot of change of the P.O.V.'s, but I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your encouragement and I'll update.**

**Snowfield - Thank you. I'll continue the story. Nope, this is not a yaoi fanfic. Glad it was interesting, and glad you made it into your list.**

**Im going crazy - Thank you. Glad it was interesting and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

**-At Kazemaru's family gathering-**

Everyone was staring at Kazemaru and the girl beside him;_ especially_ the girls with a _"crush"_ on him.  
_**"Hmph!**_ She's_ not_ as pretty as they described her! It's _just_ make-up!" said one girl.  
**_"Yes!_** Ichirouta-kun would look _way_ better with _me!"_ replied another girl.  
The girls nodded at the same time then looked at each other with looks and said in unison: **_"E-X-C-U-S-E M-E ? I D-I-D N-O-T H-E-A-R W-H-A-T Y-O-U J-U-S-T S-A-I-D?"_**  
_"I'm_ the one supposed to be with Ichirouta-sama!"  
_"Nuh-uh_! Ichirouta-san is all mine!"  
_"Momo, Momoka! **Stop fighting!"**_ a woman ordered them.  
_"H- Hai, Mama-chan.."_ replied the girls in unison.  
Mama-chan: "Ohohoho, but I **DO** want one of you to be with him, his family has a _**VERY**_ good fortune, indeed!" she snickered.  
Momo: "But, mama! I love Ichirouta-kun for real!"  
Momoka: "So do I, so do I!"  
Mama-chan: _"Hmph._ I _really don't care_ if you do. But I _don't understand_ how can he date an ugly girl like that and not date one of my pretty daughters! And you are his cousins! That hideous girl is just a complete stranger!"  
Momo and Momoka grumbled.

**-Time passes by-**

Kazemaru: "It's already time, Fuyuka" he smiled gently while holding her hands.  
Fuyuka: "B- But I think I put on too much make-up.. M- Maybe they'll think that I care about looks a lot and.. and.. a- an- andd..."  
Kazemaru: "Don't worry. You'll be fine. And if something happens, I'm right beside you!"  
Fuyuka blushed slightly: "Kazemaru-kun.."  
Kazemaru nods with a smile and then walks to the center of the crowd.  
Kazemaru: "Everyone! Please listen to me!"  
Everyone turned around to him.  
Kazemaru: "Only minutes are left for the dancing ball to start! _Of course,_ everyone has to choose a partner, but the big announcement is.." He stopped for a millisecond while closing his eyes, then opened them while looking at Fuyuka. "I'd like to introduce someone very dear to my heart. My _girlfriend,_ Fuyuka!"  
Everyone gasped; **_ESPECIALLY_** his fangirls, some of them even cried at the spot. Momo and Momoka kept eating with tears in their eyes.  
Fuyuka was blushing while heading to the center.  
"Hmm.. Not a bad choice. She's a fine lady."  
"She's _cute,_ too!"  
_"Awww,_ look at her! She's blushing!"  
"Heey Fuyuka-chaan! No need to be embarrassed! We're all family here!"  
Kazemaru's family members kept on talking. But it just made him feel relieved; when they do, it means they accepted what he chose or have done.  
His mother came up to the center too. "I have an announcement to make too! The ball has just started! And to make it even greater, I don't mind if these two cuties decide to get married!"  
The couple blushed. Kazemaru shouted: **"M- MUUM!"** while Fuyuka just kept silent. Everyone laughed at them; _except_ for Kazemaru's fangirls along with his nasty aunt and her two ugly daughters.

**-After the dancing ball-**

Kazemaru took Fuyuka's hand and led her to the balcony. "Here, I told I'll show you my favorite place.."  
Fuyuka blushed:**_ "W- Wow!_** It looks so beautiful at this time of the night!"  
Kazemaru nodded. "It's true.."  
Fuyuka: "No wonder you like it so much-" Before she could continue, she felt Kazemaru's lips touching hers. Her face flushed but she just closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

* * *

**To:**

**Im going crazy - Thank you. Ah yes, about the grammar and spelling mistakes: I type fast and I don't look at the screen, so my mistakes are usually unintentional. So that's I decided after uploading each chapter, I'll correct the mistakes on fanfiction; it's easier like that. Updated, here's chapter 3.**

**AyasumiMamera - Thank you. Updated, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**It's too early but, If someone would like to submit an OC for a story with a character, please do so. It would be fun and it would make my mind work better. But please don't choose Fubuki, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Fudou, or Handa; the rest is fine. No yaoi or yuri, please. Oh and, please submit it in the 'reviews', so nobody would choose the same person as you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story got deleted, sorry. So I re-uploaded the chapters and I'm going to update; after exams, that is. Or I'll try my best to update throughout the time of exams.**

* * *

**We have a new friend in the show!**

**Yuka: Hi! I'm Kinomoto Yuka!**

**Me: I'm sorry if I might destroy her or something, though T_T**

**Yuka: Well, try your best!**

**Me: Yosh!**

**Fudou: Cut the crap and continue the stupid story..**

**Me: Shut up you love-less creature!**

**Fudou: WHAT!**

**Gouenji: You guys scream too much.. Please just continue..**

**Hiroto: Come on! I wanna know if Yuka is actually gonna confess!**

**Yuka: / W- Whaaat? /**

**Me: Keke, maybe.. Or maybe not..**

**Me: ANYWAYS. Back to the story! Enjoy and forgive me if I have any spelling, grammar mistakes, or I forgot to type some words xDD Yuka, our first disclaimer ever! Come on, you do it, since you just arrived too!**

**Yuka: Okayy.. So, Luna doesn't own Inazuma Eleven in any way-**

**Me: But if I did, and that's not gonna ever happen, everything will so totally change along with the love triangles and the ideas and-**

**Fudou: Shut up. Let her continue.**

**Me: *sigh* OKAY OKAY!**

**Yuka: Err.. As I was saying.. Inazuma Eleven belongs to it's rightful owners and I belong to Im going crazy.**

**Me: Again, enjoy. Sorry, I'm really hyper today!**

* * *

**Hiroto's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Yuka is going to come back! It's been so long! I hope she's okay, though. We didn't have any contact for a very long time!

**Midorikawa's P.O.V.**

_Yay!_ Yuka is going to come! I wonder if she's going to _confess_ to Hiroto this time! Uh-oh. If she hears this, I'm practically dead.

**Kazemaru's P.O.V.**

I wonder if there's a party at Fuyuka's tonight.. That's _just_ how she would treat Yuka!

**Fuyuka's P.O.V.**

_Everyone_ will be surprised that Yuka is going to come! They don't know her; but I'm _sure_ they are going to love her! And I'm sooooo sure she is going to be surprised with the party!

**-Time skip: before soccer practice-**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fuyuka, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, and Hiroto met and got ready to go to the airport.

Fuyuka: "I feel really happy about it! I haven't seen her in years! It's going to be fun tonight!"  
Kazemaru: "Don't tell me.."  
Fuyuka: "It's a party!"  
The three boys facepalmed. Fuyuka does parties only for Yuka, and when she does; it becomes a **_HUGE_** mess.  
Seconds later, they all smiled as they stopped a taxi and entered.

**-Time skip: airport-**

They waited, and waited.. and then they saw her. A shoulder-lengthed, brown haired girl; with green eyes passed by.  
Kazemaru: "Yuka! It's Yuka!"  
They all waved at her and smiled, she was so happy she almost jumped in her place.  
Yuka: "Guys!"  
She quickly passed through everything needed and ran to them, she hugged Fuyuka. "I missed you guys so much!" she said, in a calm manner.  
"We did, too!" Fuyuka replied.

**-Time skip: at the soccer field-**

Hiroto: "Well! You have to meet the team's captain; Endou, and everyone else!"  
Yuka: "He seems like a good person."  
Midorikawa: "He is!"  
Kazemaru: "Yeah, heh!"  
Fuyuka: "He doesn't even mind relationships in the team, he's too naive for that! Right, Ichirouta?"  
Kazemaru laughs: "It's true!"  
Yuka giggles: "Heh.._ (WAIT A SECOND)_ **_I- ICHIROUTA?_** When did you start calling him that!"  
Fuyuka: "Oww.. That's right.. We haven't been in touch because of your busy scheduale.. But.. I _already_ confessed to Ichirouta-kun!" She giggled. "And it turned out he felt the same way, too!"  
Yuka just gasped in awe, until Midorikawa called everyone. "Guuuyys! We have a friend heeere!"  
Endou: "Ah! Your friend came already! Guys, let's go take a look!"

Yuka: "H- Hi."  
Aki: "Heey! Welcome to Raimon!"  
Natsumi: "Are you going to transfer here? I can you help you finish all the requirements quickly!"  
Yuka: "Uhh.. Y- Yeah, I'm going to. That'd be nice.. But how can you do so?"  
Hiroto: "Natsumi is the chairman's daughter!"  
Yuka: "S- Sorry! I've been talking disrespectfully, wasn't I?"  
Natsumi: "Nah, don't worry about it! I'm not that type of person, hehe!"  
Midorikawa: _"Anymore.."_  
Natsumi pulled Midorikawa's ear: **"No,** I was never that type of person." She was smiling innocently while still pulling his ear: "Don't mind him. He's just a child."  
_"S- Scary! I must **NEVER** annoy her,"_ thought Yuka to herself. "Y- Yes.. O- Of course."  
Rika: "You guys can't just talk about school problems when you've just met!"  
Natsumi sighed: "That's true! Sorry, I'm really into school matters! You just came, you must be tired," she smiled. "Oh, I've held your ear enough. Now get lost, idiot." Natsumi let go of Midorikawa's ear really harshly. **_"OUUUUUUCH!"_** He screamed. "You're such a meanie! I was just saying the _truth!"_  
"Oh _really?"_ Natsumi glared the _"Death Glare"_

Midorikawa started backing: "N- No! I was just talking to myself! A- About.. About Yuka!"  
Yuka just looked at him with the _"Don't get me into this"_ look.  
Hiroto: "Just get a rest for now, how about watching soccer practice?"  
"Great, I would love to!"

**-Time skip: after practice-**

Everyone was tired and panting. It was a tiring day, indeed.  
Yuka helped the girls with the water bottles and towels. "Here" she gave one to Hiroto.  
"Ah! Thanks," he took it and started drinking the water. "I needed that!" Yuka smiled.

Fuyuka: "Umm.. _Guyyss!"_ She called everyone. "Umm.. Well.. Tonight.. There's a _party_ at my house! And you guys are all invited!:

**_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"_ **Everyone shouted.

"Yes! It's for Yuka! A welcome back party!"

Yuka: "E- Eh! F- For me? But.. Fuyuka.. Your parties always leave a huge m-"

"I'm coming, of course!" Hiroto inturrepted her.

Endou: "That'll be fun! I'm coming!"

Haruna and Fubuki looked at each other with a smile and nodded, "We're coming too!"

Soon enough, everyone agreed.

Fuyuka: "Great! Then I have to get everything ready! Bye!"

Kazemaru: "Hey wait, I'll come and help!"

Gouenji: "..."

"Didn't you guys have a date tonight," Kidou asked Fubuki and Haruna.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be more fun to have a party with everyone? A date can be postponed!" They replied in unison.

Gouenji: "Well, I have to go now, we're leaving soon.. See you guys later!"

Fubuki: "... Yeah, take care of yourself!"

Endou: "Don't forget to practice soccer there, too!"

Gouenji: "I will, I will!"

"Say, Kiyama-kun.. Why does, Gouenji-kun right?, look so.. _Sad..?"_ Yuka asked Hiroto.

Hiroto: "Well, he's leaving to Kyoto for a while, and he did stay there _before._ I don't know what happened, but I do know his time there wasn't the best, _at all.."_

Yuka: "I see.."

* * *

**To:**

**Im going crazy - Yeah, it got deleted. Hope I'll update soon enough so you won't get bored! Thanks, I'll try my best. I'll try! Thanks again, and hopefully I'll be able to update!**

**Medicine - Thank you. Glad you liked the pairing! I will. Hopefully, I'll update when I can!**

**mehrab - Glad you loved it. I will continue writing the story! Kidou, huh? Not a bad idea, I'll take it into consideration. Yes, I'm starting on Gouenji's part soon enough.**

* * *

**Aah, yes. I postponed Fubuki and Haruna's date because I had NO IDEA what will happen or EVEN where should they go. So, if someone here has any idea for a place, I'd be glad to take your opinions and ideas into consideration!**


	5. Love X Love Facebook Page Information

The Facebook page is out! It's still new, though.

Support and like please! I hope we can reach the goal of 30 :) !

If any of your OC's are IN the story, and you would like their picture on the page, you can tag me the picture on Facebook, I'll post it in the page :)

My account on Facebook is Luna Yamamoto, and the page is called Love X Love.

I wanted to post the link, but it just won't accept. Sorry :)

OC's information might be posted, too.

I'll make a page for OC Life, too! Just, not now. Since I'm too busy with this story to jump on that one. So when I FINISH this one, I'll start with that one. I hope no one minds that, because it WILL take A LOT of time. Thank you :)


	6. The Party!

**So probably you already noticed, but there is a lot of OOC-ness. This is a _FanFiction, _though. I can do whatever I want, ne? Anyways, here is the party chapter, the preparation, and the results. Okay, I'm not making sense. Anyways, I've left this for a pretty long time already, and I have a lot to type. Well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"Say, Kiyama-kun.. Why does, Gouenji-kun right?, look so.. Sad..?" Yuka asked Hiroto._

_Hiroto: "Well, he's leaving to Kyoto for a while, and he did stay there before. I don't know what happened, but I do know his time there wasn't the best, at all.."_

_Yuka: "I see.."_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**-Everyone continued to practice and after that-**

"Alright! Paaaaarty!" Fuyuka screamed in happiness.

"You're really going to do this, right?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yes! Plus I already invited everyone, right? And I already set up everything!"

"I bet it's going to be really fun!" Yuka said.

"Of course!" Fuyuka replied.

_"Except for the mess that will happen.." _Yuka whispered.

"You said something?" Fuyuka asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" Yuka waved her hands. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to explain that move :/)

"Ehehe!" Fuyuka giggled. "Well, I have to go again to check everything!"

"Geez, why are we going and coming all the time?" Kazemaru complained.

"Nobody asked you to come." Fuyuka said bluntly.

"Eh? N-No! I'll come, I'll come!"

_"Of course you'll come, Kazemaru!" _Fuyuka said smiling, with an evil aura flowing behind her.

"O-Of course!" Kazemaru weeped (A/N: Is that right ?) as Fuyuka dragged him with her.

"*sweat drop* It looks like Fuyuka is in control.. And I thought it was supposed to be the opposite.." Yuka said.

Hiroto giggled, "Yeah, and her temper suddenly rises. Well; only with Kazemaru, that is."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be the second person *sweat drop*"

"Neither do I!"

* * *

**-At the Kudou's-**

"Hm, we still have to bake the cake!" Fuyuka remembered.

"What! You didn't bake the cake?" Kazemaru said.

"Yes, I didn't! But I don't want to get a ready one!"

"Well, nobody sai-"

"Okay, you go into the kitchen and bake a chocolate one with vanilla and spread sugar everywhere with flowe-"

"Wait, Fuyu-"

"With flowers and cream, and make sure to have it really b-"

"Stop, Fuyu-"

"It really big and tall for everybo-"

"Stooop! I don't know how to bake a cake!"

"...I don't know how to either."

After a millisecond of silence they both panicked, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Who will bake the cake?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't know!" They both looked at each other and sighed.

"What's going on?" Michiya said as he came in and closed the door.

"Father! Well, you know about Yuka's welcoming party? But there is no cake! Neither me or Ichirouta know how to bake one! Help us!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Just buy one!" He suggested.

"That's good, ne? Just buy one, Fuy-" Kazemaru was interrupted.

"NO! WE'RE BAKING IT!" Michiya sighed. "Do you even have time?"

"We have time because everything else is ready! To the bookstore!"

"What? Why!"

"Ichirouta! To buy cooking books of course! We're going to bake it, and since none of us know how to, we have to get a guide!"

"Alright, alright. You have five minutes to get in the car. Quickly!"

"Yay! Let's go, Ichirouta!"

"Fine, fine!"

* * *

**-At the bookstore-**

"Hmm.. This one looks good! But it doesn't have a lot of cakes.."

"What about this one? 'Kitchen Life'? It has a lot of cakes!"

"Lemme see.." Fuyuka looks at the cakes' section in the book. "No." She gives it back to Kazemaru.

"What! Why? The cakes are very good!" Kazemaru complained knowing that they don't have much time left.

"They're too plain! We want something crazy and fun!"

"Really? Should we help you then?" A familiar voice said behind them.

"Eh? Tobitaka-san! Toramaru-kun!"

"Yo." Tobitaka smiled.

"Yo!" Toramaru grinned.

"What are you two doing here?" Kazemaru asked.

"Toramaru and me in a bookstore at the cooking section, what do you think?"

"Of course we're here to check the new cooking books that just came in, Kazemaru-san!"

"Some even came from America and Italy, so we had to get them!"

Fuyuka's eyes sparkled, "HELP US!"

"E-Eh?"

"You have to help us bake a cake for the party!" Fuyuka's eyes sparkled brighter.

"Woah, woah, calm down! You mean the cake isn't ready?" Tobitaka asked.

"Eh! Isn't the cake the most important part?"

"Well, none of us know how to bake a cake so we came here but everything in the books were 'too plain', according to Fuyuka."

"Found nothing?" Michiya joined them after getting some books from other sections.

"No, nothing, kanto-"

"Yes, we found someone who will help us! Tobitaka-san and Toramaru-kun are the best chefs ever! We can ask Nonomi-san too!"

"Wait, we didn't agree yet! You have to hear us ou-" Toramaru and Tobitaka tried to say something but,

"Okay then, it's decided! Let's go back home!" Fuyuka's voice was louder than theirs. They were dumbfounded. "H-Hey! W-Wait! Fuyuka-san!" Toramaru tried to protest but Fuyuka was already in the car. "See ya at home! Come, now! I'm going to clean the kitchen and everything!"

* * *

"So in the end we came, huh?"

"Yes, Tobitaka-san. But, it doesn't seem like the kitchen is ready in any way.."

The kitchen was all dirty and nothing was clean. "Oi, Fuyuka-san!"

"Eh? Oh, you came! J-Just wait! I'm still cleaning it!"

"Fuyuka-san!"

"W-Wait, wait! I'm still cleaning! Go watch television or something!"

"FUYUKA-SAN!"

"WHAT!"

"YOUR CLEANING IS WRONG! YOU DON'T CLEAN THE OVEN WITH HAND SOAP!"

"WHO ASKED YO- Eh? But I'm not usin- *looks at the soap in her hand* Gaaah! I was using this all the time? No wonder nothing was getting cleaned!" She panicked.

"*sigh* Fuyuka-san, if you get all worried about if we'll finish on time or not, we'll never finish!"

"He's right. Calm down, and get a rest. Your friend is our friend too, right?" Tobitaka said.

"I'll help out, you can get a rest Fuyuka!" Kazemaru said.

"You guys.." Fuyuka started, and they all smiled. "NO I'LL HELP!" They all sweat-dropped.

"Y-You don't really have to, Fuyuka-san..!" Toramaru managed to say that.

"No, I will." She said bluntly with a straight face.

"O-Okay.."

* * *

**. . .**

They started cleaning, and they were throwing water balloons at each other. _Fuyuka suggested that, and they all agreed._

SPLASH! "I got you, Tobitaka-san!"

"Woah! Okay then!" SPLASH!

"Haha!"

"I'm getting you, Ichirouta!" SPLASH!

"You missed!" SPLASH! "Ouch! It's not fair to use a decoy!"

"There are no rules!"

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

*Tick-Tock*

"Eh?" Fuyuka looked at the time. "E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"Crap! We wasted three hours doing nothing!" Toramaru panicked.

"Well, you cleaned the kitchen." Michiya suddenly said. "But you still have to wipe the water and gather the ripped balloons."

"Yosh!" Fuyuka threw a huge towel on everyone of the boys, even her father. "Let's wipe the water and start cleaning!"

"Alright!" They all said, except for Michiya. _"Why did I get involved...?"_

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Passed**

"We finished wiping the water and the kitchen is clean! Alright, teamwork is the best!" Fuyuka grinned.

"Alright! Tobitaka, Toramaru, the cake?" They nodded.

"So we need 3 cups all-purpose flour, 2 cups white sugar, 5/8 cup unsweetened cocoa powder, 1 teaspoon salt, 2 teaspoons baking soda, 1 teaspoon vanilla extract, 2 cups cold water, 2 teaspoons distilled white vinegar, and 2/3 cup vegetable oil!" Tobitaka said after thinking about it.

"Hm! That one is yummy, Tobitaka-san!"

"It is!"

Fuyuka was thinking about the ingredients, "Wait! No eggs? No milk? That's not a cake!"

"It is, the Crazy Chocolate Cake!" Toramaru grinned. "I always bake that with Tobitaka-san!"

"It turns out rather good, knowing that there is no milk nor eggs!"

"Eeeh.. Let's try it, Fuyuka!"

"But what if it doesn't turn out well?"

"It will," Tobitaka started. "We promise!" And Toramaru continued.

"Alright, alright! Start baking!" Fuyuka smiled.

Tobitaka and Toramaru started gathering the ingredients with Fuyuka's help. "Alright! Tobitaka-san, let's start this!"

"Yeah." Tobitaka mixed all the ingredients right int 13 inch pan.

After Tobitaka finished mixing, he took the pan filled with the ingredients to bake it at 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) for 35 minutes. "Alright, so after 35 minutes we take it out of the oven and let it cool."

"Then we frost it with any frosting we like!" Toramaru grinned, as if remembering something tasty he ate before.

"Alright then! It's good, right Fuyuka? It's good and it barely takes one hour to finish everything!" Kazemaru grinned. "The cake is practically done! Let's go and check everything, the party is about to start!"

"Yes! Oh and, thank you guys for helping us!"

"No problem!" They both said at the same time, and after five minutes they left to get ready for the party.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Passed**

"Ah, the cake!" Fuyuka ran and took it out of the oven, set it at a table, and let it cool for a while. "Ichirouta! What frosting should we top it with?"

"Hmm.. How about vanilla and chocolate? They always make a good match.."

"Eeeh.. Okay!"

They both had fun designing the cake and frosting it.

* * *

It was almost party time, and everyone got ready and started heading to the Kudou's house. The guys wore tuxedos, while each girl wore something else. Fuyuka was waiting for everyone with Kazemaru. She was wearing a black lace print skater dress, with an alluring hair. She blow dried her hair in sections, curling it around a large brush. She created a deep side part; then, using a large-barreled curling iron, curled two-inch sections of her hair away from her face. She used her fingers to break up the curls, then she sprayed her hair with hairspray to lock the final style into place.

"You look pretty." Kazemaru complimented her.

"Thank you.." She said blushing.

Moments later, someone knocked the door. "Ah! I'll get it!" Fuyuka opened the door and it was Natsumi. She was wearing a ruby prom red lily prom dress. Natsumi's high-volume pouf and big-bodied, teased waves were perfect for the occasion. She had took the top section of her dried hair and back combed it towards the scalp. She pinned her hair into place, creating a pouf. She used a curling iron to create big, loose waves, then sprayed her hair with hairspray to lock the hairstyle.

"Natsumi! That suits you!"

"Hehe, it does, doesn't it? Well, it seems I'm the first to arrive. Excluding your boyfriend."

Minutes later, the door was knocked again. "I'll open it." Kazemaru got the door. It was Rika and Ichinose, hand in hand. (A/N: I didn't mention they were a couple, right? Well, they are!) Rika was wearing a mint green sequin skater dress. She looked elegant in a loosely tied side chignon. By pulling a few wisps out of her updo, she made the hairstyle look youthful and more casual. "Awww, we're not the first! But we came, ne?"

"Yo!" Ichinose waved with his free hand.

"Heh. Come in!" Kazemaru smiled.

"Rika-san! You look so cute!" Fuyuka complimented her.

"Of course! It's because Darling is with me!" She started hugging him tightly.

"R-Rika.. My tuxedo will be ruined.."

"Oh my! I won't let that happen!" She let go of him and started fixing his tie while complaining that he should get a metal tuxedo next time so she can hug him without ruining his clothes. And all the poor Ichinose could do is nod.

Later on, Endou, Tsunami, Kurimatsu, Handa, Shishido, Kabeyama, and Kidou came.

"Eh? Kidou? Where is Haruna?" Kazemaru asked.

He chuckled. "She's coming with Fubuki, of course!"

Minutes later, it was Fubuki and Haruna. Haruna was wearing an apricot Hawaii ruffle asymmetric dress. Haruna's bumped up 'do fitted her perfectly. By pairing loose bangs with a high-volume updo, she gave the classic bouffant a modern spin that looks both pretty and edgy.

Seconds later, Aki came. She was wearing a paprika mirrored floral bodycon dress. Her piece-y, swooped hairstyle looked modern, sexy and straight-up cool. To cop her style, she added some pomade to freshly-washed hair and twisted the ends to create texture. She smoothed her bangs over to the side and finished with a spritz of flexible-hold hairspray. "Oh, almost everyone is here!"

"Hey, Aki!" Rika waved.

About six minutes later, Yuka came. She was wearing a short one sheer sleeve ruby rox dress. Her hair was in a half-up 'do. It required a fraction of the styling time of a full updo, but still looked chic and polished. She had the retro cat-eye liner on her eyes because it matched with her up 'do. She wore pink blusher and lipstick. She looked so cute the Fuyuka jumped and hugged her like a child. "So cute!"

"Haha, Fuyuka..*sweat drop*"

Around five minutes later, the rest of the guys came, including Gouenji. "Alright, everyone came! Oh, and Gouenji-kun managed to come too!" Gouenji smiled and nodded. Seconds later Kazemaru and Fubuki took him to the side and asked him, "Shouldn't you be going now?"

"No, it's alright. I asked my father to wait until tomorrow morning."

"Who wakes up at morning at his own choice?" Kazemaru asked.

"Well, I do."

"Yeah me too. It's only you Kazemaru who's just really lazy every morning." Fubuki said bluntly.

"A-Anyways, let's go have fun with everybody. Who the hell brought up the morning topic?"

"It was you." They both said while pointing at him.

"Gah! W-Whatever! Let's go already! Pshh!"

The food was presented on a long, colorful table. There were different kinds of appetizers, main courses, and sweets. Kabeyama was, as usual, the first one to take a plate and jump into the huge amounts of food. He kept on eating and eating, never learning from his lessons when he always needs a toilet after that.

The girls sat in a circle talking about matters; well, love matters in particular.

"Darling would never cheat on me!" Rika paused. "But if he does, and that won't ever happen, I will kill him !"

"R-Rika.." The girls sweat dropped.

"But then he'd die, right? Then... I can just cheat on him too ! But I only love Darling... Well, just as I said, that would never happen ! Hohohoho !"

Ichinose sweat dropped since Rika's voice was all around the house. From the girls' circle to the boys' to the corridors and rooms. But, as always, he just sighed and smiled.

After a while from talking about love matters, they all went outside to look at the starry sky. But Gouenji walked to the back of the house to stay and watch alone.

**Yuka's P.O.V.**

_Eh? Gouenji-kun isn't here.. Hmm... _

I look around a bit but he isn't here. Eh? Did he go home? I wonder.. I take one stroll around the Kudou's house to find him at the back of the house leaning on a wall. He seems to be thinking about something.. Is it polite to interrupt him now..?

"Gouenji-kun?" I come up to him to start a conversation. He seems so lonely..

"Eh?" I was right. He was thinking about something. I wonder? "Oh, Yuka, right?"

"Mhm." I nod slightly with a smile. He smiles back.

I come by his right side and sit on my knees. "Do you mind?"

"No, not a bit." He replies.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here alone? Why don't you go and sit with everybody?"

"It's nothing special. It's just that a specific someone used to stay with me under the sky, and I wanted to stay here alone and remember those moments. That's it."

_"Stay here alone"_

"O-Oh! Sorry.."

"What's wrong?"

"No.. It's just that you said you wanted to stay alone and remember important stuff. So I thought you might have preferred it if I didn't interrupt you, so, I think I should just go now. Wel-"

"No, it's alright." He giggled. "It's okay."

"A-Ah.. Well.."

We kept looking at the beautiful moon that was surrounded by the bright stars in silence, until Gouenji-kun spoke up.

"I have a little sister, Yuuka."

"Eh? Y-Yuuka? Woah."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "My father is a doctor, but my mother is deceased."

"Oh.. Sorry.. To hear that.."

"It's okay, it's not like you did anything."

I just nod.

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to the train station, to Kyoto. For my father's work, and we're going to stay there for a week."

"I see.." Suddenly, I have a flashback.

**-Flashback-**

_"Say, Kiyama-kun.. Why does, Gouenji-kun right?, look so.. Sad..?" Yuka asked Hiroto._

_Hiroto: "Well, he's leaving to Kyoto for a while, and he did stay there before. I don't know what happened, but I do know his time there wasn't the best, at all.."_

_Yuka: "I see.."_

**-End Of Flashback-**_  
_

"S-So.. Have you been to Kyoto before?" I don't think I should have asked.

Silence filled the atmosphere and it became a little tense, but it quickly faded away when Gouenji-kun spoke. "Yes."

I sighed internally in relief, I thought he was going to get mad.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"Eh.. Well.. " I had no idea what to say.. But I suddenly spoke not knowing what did I say. "I hate bullies and flirts." I said with a very loud voice and a straight face. Eh? "E-Eh.. Well.. I meant-"

"Hahaha!" Gouenji-kun bursted out laughing.

"E-Eh?" I was dumbfounded.

"O-Oh, s-sorry. It's just that you said that in a loud voice and a straight face so.. Pfffttt..." He kept on trying to hide his laughter but it was no use.

I blushed. "W-Well, I-It's true!"

"Yeah?" He said while wiping his tears. He sure laughed a lot. "Then you might hate Rika.. And Edgar."

"Rika-san?"

"Well, she's not really a flirt but she'll swoon over any guy that catches her eyes. But she always runs back to Ichinose. Well, that was the past. She rarely does that anymore."

"Oh. And who's Edgar?"

"Oh, yeah. From England, we met him at the Football Frontier International. He'll flirt, but in an elegant and gentle manner. Gives me the shivers, though."

I chuckled. "You know, you guys are an interesting bunch. It's fun to be around you."

"Yeah, we are." He smiled.

"You said something about Yuuka-chan, right?"

"Eh? Yeah?"

"So, how is she? Like, towards you or something like that."

"Well.. I don't know how to explain it but she likes me. Of course, I like my sister, too!"

I just smile.

"She likes to draw our family in her free time or when she's bored." He chuckled.

"Eeeeh.. Drawing your family.. When I'm bored I play the violin.. I didn't think about doing something that involves more than one person at a time.. Ne, what about you, Gouenji-kun?"

"Me? Well, when I'm free or bored, all I do is.. Soccer!"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Seriously." We laughed. I'm glad I came, he seemed lonely, but now we're having a lot of fun!

"Soccer is fun, really!"

"Well, I play a little."

"That's good. What else do you do? I mean, like?"

"Hmm.. Well I like music, and.. Pastries!"

"*chuckle* Then you should ask Toramaru and Tobitaka to make you some cupcakes. Their cooking skills are just fantastic!"

"I'd love to try some!"

"Well, you already did."

"Eh? When was that?"

"The cake? It was made by them. Toramaru told me about the great 'adventure' they had to go through at the Kudou's kitchen."

"Oh. It was so good! No wonder.. Fuyuka and Kazemaru don't know how to bake a cake like that!"

"Well, yeah!"

BOOM! BOOM!

"Eh?" We turned our heads to the sound.

"Explosion?" I panicked.

"Let's go! It came from everyone's spot!"

"O-Okay!"

We ran as fast as possible. The house was huge, and the gardens were even bigger! Gouenji-kun was worried, and so was I! Everyone, please be safe!

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Seriously?" Gouenji-kun and I shouted at them in disbelief, but it seems they didn't hear us. We were worried and they are fighting about who gets to launch the next firework.

"I'll take it!" Kazemaru said.

"No, I will!" Fuyuka protested.

Fubuki-kun approached us, "You got worried, right? No big deal. Just that the two fireworks that were launched almost hit Fuyuka and Kazemaru. Haha" He was laughing hysterically.

"AND YOU'RE LAUGHING OVER THAT?" Gouenji-kun and I shouted in rage. We looked at each other, sighed, and started laughing.

"This is my first time shouting like this at someone!"

"Me too! My voice wouldn't go loud like that!" Gouenji-kun and I laughed at ourselves. We were rather quiet so shouting like that was pretty funny; and fun!

Fubuki-kun looked at us in disbelief, but he smiled gently.

"Oi, you guys! Come, come! Firwoooooooorks!" Fuyuka waved.

"Coming!" I turned to Gouenji-kun, "Gouenji-kun, let's go, let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'll come!"

We played a lot with the fireworks and we launched quite a lot of them. But then..

"Alright everyone, food fight!" Fuyuka grinned.

"Eeh?" Everyone yelled, and Fuyuka suddenly threw tomatoes on us. It hit _Fudou-kun._

"Yikes!" This wasn't pleasant.

"Who. Threw. This?"

"K-Kazemaru did!" Fuyuka threw the tomatoes at Kazemaru, and Fudou yelled. "KAZEMARU!"

"It wasn't m-"

He got all the tomatoes on the ground and started throwing it randomly. "Gyaaaah!" Kazemaru ran here and there trying to avoid it.

BONK. It hit me. _Tomatoes? Okay._

"Take that!" I threw some cake into Fudou-kun's direction but he dodged and it hit Gouenji-kun. "...Oops?"

"Now I'll show you!"

And by that everyone started throwing the precious food randomly, someone even hit Michiya-san! Crap!

"Who threw this?"

"D-Dad.. Nevermind, it's a party! Let it slide!"

"This. Will. Not. SLIIIIIIDE!" And Michiya-san started throwing food, too.

It didn't make sense, not even a bit, but it was really fun!

**. . .**

After we were done, we cleaned everything that we threw and started cleaning the place. And again, while we did that, we had a water fight, and all of our clothes got soaked. But again, it was fun, right? Then we rested a bit and we had some tea, while we went into the rooms one by one to get our clothes changed. The girls used Fuyuka's clothes and the guys used Kazemaru's. Well, except for Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, and Kogure. For Kogure and Kurimatsu we had to take Kazemaru's clothes and cute them smaller. But for Kabeyama we sewed a bunch of Kazemaru's clothes with Michiya-san's clothes to make huge clothes. Kogure sewed 'IDIOT' in big letters behind Kabeyama's 'new' clothes. Heh.

**. . .**

"Today was fun, Fuyuka!" I smiled.

"Yeah, except the cleaning part." Kazemaru frowned.

"Shut up, Kazemaru!" She bonked him at the head.

"Ouch!" Ouch, that hurt.

Everyone laughed at him. Poor Kazemaru!

Everyone eventually left, and I was the last one to; well, excluding Kazemaru.

Looking back at it, today didn't make any sense, but it was fun. What a party! What a mess! It also gave me the chance to know Gouenji-nii-san more! "nii-san"? It sounds nice.. Alright then, Gouenji-nii-san! Hehe!


	7. The Week, Gouenji! Day 1, Part 1

**Hello. I'm back. I'm a bit busy these days so I'll be going on a really slow updating rate, but I'll try my best. I thought I'd update this first when I get the chance since, you know, I've left it hanging forever! And it ****seems I left some reviews without responding to them as I usually do.. Sorry! Every time, I think that I already posted my replies, then I re-read what I wrote to see if I have any mistakes. But without continuing my checking, I saw that I didn't reply as usual, so I'll be doing it here and now and then we'll continue again! I did read your reviews, just didn't respond thinking I did. Sorry!**

**At Chapter 3:**

**Guest - I see! Thank you for the tip, I never really read the rules for any site. Ha.**

**At Chapter 4:**

**Medicine - Happy you think that chapter was good! You'll know who's Gouenji paired up with soon ^o^ ! Natsumi is not paired up with anyone as of now. And thank you for the date suggestions!**

**Im going crazy - ^^ ! Yeah, but when I re-read chapter 6, I didn't really think it was a mess? Oh well, I tried my best. I'm not booming with ideas at the moment ~ Yes, I was hyper at that time. They forced me to eat chocolate, _ugh._ I haven't thanked you; so, thank you! I tried my best! I updated, yahoo! Thank you!**

**princess thieves of heart - Yeah, it updated; I'm really taking forever on this one! I updated, weeee!**

**MehrabSSJ2 - I'm glad you're loving this! You know about Facebook now.**

**No Name - I'm happy that you love this story! I don't think it's "ocute", though.. Anyways. Oh yeah, that one. I think Natsumi was too OOC, right? Well this is a FanFiction, yippee! Yeah, poor Midorikawa! *Nods* It's closed. I'm thinking about re-opening it, though! Well about Toramaru, I guess I can save him, but you're an anon I don't know how can I contact you! *Hopefully you're seeing this***

**At the Facebook page information:**

**No Name - I see! I'd appreciate that!**

**Im going crazy - Thanks!**

**MehrabSSJ2 - Uh, thank you!**

**At Chapter 5:**

**MehrabSSJ2 - Food fight is a fun thing to do, except the part of wasting precious food. Well, it is Yuka X Hiroto! Yes, "Gouenji-nii-san", something like a brother-sister relationship, not love! Uh you're right, I didn't let Hiroto speak even once XD Except in a flashback XD Though he did come to the party, "And then the rest of the boys came", I'm too lazy to write each and every single name XD Yeah, Kidou and Fudou's parts were like really small. Yeah, actually I've never paired Kazemaru with Fuyuka before. I don't really like it, but I didn't see anyone more suitable to be under the OOC Fuyuka's control other than Kazemaru XD Good thing I made that chapter loooong after the loooooooonger pause \^O^/ Okay yes, Rika was a bit OOC too, I think XD Great to hear (more like read) that! Good thing you had fun! Thank you, too! I'm working on writing and updating as fast as I can \^o^/**

**princess thieves of heart - Thanks!**

**HachimitsuOukan - Good thing it was great! Really? That's nice! Just like me with Digimon: The Crest Of Trust XD! I never really thought of Fubuki and Fuyuka as a couple, but Kazemaru and Fuyuka just popped into my head XD "Some" OOC-ness XD? I think Fuyuka's real personality was completely ruined, yeah XD Oh, that's right. Michiya acted way too different than he should, too XD! Glad you think it was fun! I'm trying my best to update this!**

**Guest - I'm guessing you're Im going crazy, right? Well, good thing you loved the chapter! Yeah, she is XD I will update soon, and hopefully I didn't ruin Yuka or something XD**

**Guest - I'm still guessing you're Im going crazy, well I think! Anyways, I'm trying my best to update on this!**

**Guest - Glad it was fun! Yeah, very detailed XD I will update \~0~/**

* * *

**Read and enjoy!**

Gouenji goes to Kyoto, another FFI starts when he's not around, he meets someone he thought was gone, and his world starts breaking when he falls deeply into the truth he never knew. At the other side, Raimon's Flame Striker is not around as they get ready to become Inazuma Japan once again. New and old rivals, long matches, and even some romance. New characters? Love triangles? Bad girls? Thieves? Kidnappers? Get ready for the soccer excitement and the new characters along with the old rivals at the Football Frontier International 2!

* * *

**Gouenji's Day**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gouenji wakes up slowly as the sun rises. He brushes his teeth and takes a long, warm bath before anyone woke up. He went downstairs to get breakfast ready for his family. Today, he'll be leaving to Kyoto. He didn't hate it, Kyoto was a beautiful place. But his old memories there were not. He shakes his head a couple of times and sighs, trying to forget the past.

"Oh, you're awake." His father said as he came down the stairs.

"Ah, good morning!"

"Good morning. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Huh? No, I'm making it right now.."

"Oh, really?" His father said in a sarcastic manner as he opened the milk bottle and drank some, "Since when was burned egg breakfast?"

"Burned?" Gouenji looked down at the egg in the frying pan. It was completely black and was turning into tiny, tiny crisps. "Woah!"

"You're not going to become a husband that can cook well if you get distracted easily. How do you play soccer like that?"

"I don't get distracted in soccer! Plus I don't plan on getting married!"

"...Really?"

"E-Eh... Yeah, I don't!"

"Oh, I see. And I thought I would find a good girl in Kyoto for you. Most of the people's daughters I know can cook very well and really like traditional stuff. I thought someone simple would fit you best.. But it seems you're at the rebelling age. So what kind of girl should I look for? The calm type? The cool type? The sporty type? The girly type? The sexy type? The old type? The boring type? The hard-working type? Th-"

"Dad, stop."

"Why? I mean, you have to get married."

"But I don't have to! And I really don't want to!"

"If you give me a good reason, then I might stop."

"...I have my own reasons. Please don't interfere. This has absolutely nothing to do with you." Gouenji turns off the fire, puts the frying pan on the table, and throws his apron on the ground. He walks quickly to his room and shuts the door.

"...It's not like I _don't _know what happened months ago. I mean, I know her father. He's my best friend!" Katsuya exclaimed to himself as he drank more of his milk.

After a while, Yuuka runs downstairs. "Eh? Father! Good morning! Brother is not awake yet? Shouldn't we be getting our stuff at the door by now?"

"Oh, good morning. Well, he was awake but then he went to his room."

"Eh? Why? Did something happen, father?"

Katsuya gives Yuuka a 3-second stare then speaks. "I have no idea." He exclaims as he sips some coffee.

"Father! You said something to him, didn't you!" Yuuka said in a bubbly manner.

"No. And stop that childish behavior, Yuuka! You're not a child anymore!"

"But, dad!"

"Yuuka."

"...Okay. But we have to go, so I'm going to call him and know everything from him!" Yuuka runs quickly upstairs before her father can say anything.

Katsuya sighed. "Children. They grow up really slowly, all we can do is just watch. We can't help them in anything but words.."

**-Three Hours Later-**

The Gouenji's take a taxi and leave for the train. When they arrived, the train didn't. So they took their time buying some of their favorite food, Gouenji still not speaking. When the train arrived, people started going on board. And so did they.

"You have to calm down, okay?" Katsuya said as they all sat down.

"...What?"

"You have to calm down, not freak out, and absolutely show no sign of disgust. We are in public, and you can't give off weird expressions."

"...Why should I?"

Katuya points behind him and in front of him. "Because of this."

Gouenji takes a quick look and he quickly regrets going on this train. "Fan girls? Here? When I'm supposed to be away from them?" He whispers to his father as he lowers himself when he saw all the girls' eyes shining like a star.

"It's not like I own the train, son." Katsuya whispers back.

"I know that." Gouenji pauses for a moment. "Excuse me, I need a toilet. _Immediately."_

As he stood up, the girls quickly surrounded him.

"Sh-Shuuya-sama, r-right?"

"G-Gouenji-kun!"

"I-In flesh a-and bl-blood!"

_"No. Actually, in disgust and about to puke." _He mutters to himslef. "Uh, hi..?"

"K-Kyaah! He spoke to me!"

"Uh.. Well, excuse me, I must leave to the toilet, _now." _He looked at them with the _'move it, NOW.'_ look.

"Uh... Sure, Gouenji-kun!" All of the girls make space for him to walk. "Aaah ~ He's so handsome!"

"And so sweet!"

"And so gentle!"

"And he can show such a fierce look!"

"I've fallen for him all over again!"

The girls wiggle from side to side as they become 'dreamy' of Shuuya.

"Onii-chan is really popular, ne?"

"Yes he is. But I don't think he enjoys it at all, he's stuck in the past."

"Eh? What do you mean, Oto-san?"

"Hm? Oh no, nothing. Eat something. This is one long trip."

"Okay!"

**-The Gouenji's arrive at Kyoto-**

"That was one long trip!" Yuuka said as she jumped out of the train into the station.

"Be careful, you might get lost between all these people." Katsuya reminds her.

"I know, I know! Oto-san, you've said that all the time on our way here!"

"Err.. Did I?"

"Yes!"

"Okay.. I get that as an 'I have understood what you said.'"

"Wellllll? Daaaddddyyyy! What are we going to do!"

"Ahem. You both know that I've come here for a business trip," Katsuya exclaimed. "So I won't be taking you anywhere to have fun."

"Dad!"

"I said _I, _you still have your brother. He isn't going anywhere, are you, Shuuya?" Gouenji's father notices that Gouenji is just looking straight at the entrance that will lead their footsteps to Kyoto.

"Shuuya. Ahem, Shuuya?"

"O-Oh! Wh-What?"

"I told your sister that I won't be with you guys so often here. But you'll take her to places, right?"

"Y-Yeah, of course!" Gouenji smiled. _"__It's better to be with someone here, at least I will get distracted.." _He thought.

"I thought so. Well, of course you two will be staying at a top-notch resort hotel."

"Eeeh? Really? Did you hear that, Onii-chan!"

"I've already paid for everything of course. And I'll come visit you a couple of times each day, bringing money for you guys. Spend it all and in anyway if you want to. And if you need more, just call me."

"Wow! This is like a vacation! Right, Onii-chan?!"

"...O-Oh, y-yeah.."

"Shuuya. If you keep on losing track of time and what's around you, Yuuka will get lost in no time."

Gouenji clenched his fists. "R-Right.. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful from now on."

"That's good."

"But Oto-san! We've already been here before! I won't get lost easily!"

"Yes, but you were a lot younger."

"Awwwwww.."

"Well, let's grab a taxi and take you to the hotel you're staying in, shall we?"

"Yaay!" Yuuka jumped in happiness.

**-The Gouenji's soon arrive to Destiny Resort Hotel-**

"Destiny Resort Hotel?" Yuuka exclaimed. "It looks so.. Old!"

"Traditional is the word, Yuuka." Katsuya corrected.

"Oh, well. It still looks old." Yuuka blurted out bluntly as she walked into the reception.

"Er.. Ahem." Katsuya spoke to the man at the reception. "Good afternoon. I have a reservation here by the name of Gouenji."

"Oh, yes sir. Of course. The top two connected rooms in our Resort Hotel."

"Yes, that one."

"Alright then, sir. Please wait a moment.." The man started looking for keys in a drawer that looked traditional yet modern.

_"She did a great job with this hotel.. I wonder if she remembers anything from back then? It's unfair to want her to remember but, still.. Shuuya does.." _Katsuya got lost in thought as the man got the keys.

"Here sir."

"..."

"Err.. Sir?"

"Dad!"

"Oh? What's wrong, Shuuya?"

"The man. The keys?"

"Oh right! I'm sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts."

"It's alright, sir. Even I was charmed by how the little lady managed the place when I first came here."

"Yes, I know what do you mean. Thank you."

"Thank you and enjoy your stay here, sir!"

"Yuuka, let's go!"

"Oh, coming dad!"

"The little lady?"

"Oh yes, you probably _haven't _met her, son. She's a girl about your age that runs this place. Well, her family does, actually. But it's all under her guidance. She really knows a lot about hotels and resorts, especially resort hotels; like Destiny Resort Hotel, which was made under her wish. Oh and, she was born in Kyoto, too!"

"Oh, I see.." Gouenji said in low-spirits. _"Oh, how fantastic. A girl who's about my age and was born in Kyoto.." _He whispered.

"You said something?"

"O-Oh, n-no.."

"Oh, I see. I thought I heard you say something, nevermind."

"O-Okay.."

**-Katsuya takes Gouenji and Yuuka to their room-**

"Here, this is your room!" He exclaimed. "Well, it's two rooms with a connected door. I'll give you these two cards, and you can use them on anything in this hotel, including Kyoto. I've already checked with almost all stores and shops. I got the permission to let you two use these everywhere. Whenever you run out of credit, call me, I'll refill. Got it?"

"Wow!" Yuuka jumped in excitement. "It wasn't like this last time!"

"Yes, because last time we were all together. But now you two are alone." Katsuya smiled. "Well, I gotta go now. Have fun!"

"Yay! Bye daddy!" Yuuka hugged him happily and rushed off to explore te huge rooms they got.

"Thanks, dad.."

"You're on a vacation, Shuuya. Try to look happy, not depressed."

"R-Right.."

"...Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"Eh...? No, father.."

"Really? Nothing at all? You don't seem too fond with Kyoto, either.. Did something happen the last time we came here...?"

Gouenji's eyes widen and he has a quick flashback. A big truck suddenly accelerates and was about to hit someone, who looked like Gouenji himself. And someone quickly pushes him out of the way. Gouenji quickly snaps and the flashback ends. "...No, not at all. There's nothing I must tell."

"I see. Well, have fun. Oh and, by the way. You'll be meeting the little lady tonight. But behave, understand?"

"Uh.. Okay.." Gouenji looked confused. _"Why wouldn't I behave anyways?"_

**-Later that afternoon-**

Gouenji looked bored and sighed. He had just taken Yuuka to a place were kids from both genders go and play. Looks like Yuuka will get a boyfriend soon. He sighed again. He didn't mind, actually. But now that Yuuka will want to go there everyday, there is no one to stay with and keep him distracted. Suddenly, his thoughts were cut short by the cheers and smiles of young children.

"Thank you!"

"Waah! This is so delicious!"

A fair bunch of kid were surrounding someone, who was obviously a girl, with big smiles on their faces. Since her back was turned to Gouenji, he couldn't see her face. It seemed like she was giving some kind of food to the little children. She had long, shiny black hair that was tied in a low ponytail with a silky, golden ribbon.

"Look, look! Onee-chan! That Onii-san there is looking at us! Maybe he wants some too! Give him a little!" A little girl was holding a piece of cake and some candy while pointing at Gouenji.

"Err.." Gouenji didn't mean to interrupt them or cut down their conversations. He just wanted to look at them for a while. He really needed to be distracted.

"Kids, let's go back to the orphanage!" A woman, who was the kids' supervisor, waved for them to come back immediately.

"Hai!" They all ran quickly.

The girl with the black hair chuckled and remembered what did the little girl said. "Oh, right." She had a really soft voice. She turned around elegantly, her hair moving with the wind. She gave out her usual smile; which was extremely pretty, and slowly opened her eyes. She had pretty, light green eyes that looked gentle and assuring. "They said you wanted some." She gave out a small chuckle, "Want some?" She stretched out her arms that was holding some home-made cookies to Gouenji.

Gouenji stared at her in shock, his eyes widening as much as it can. He just stood there saying nothing, he was too shocked to speak or move.

"Eh?" The girl tilted her head a bit to the right with a confused look and a red "?" popped above her head. "Something wrong? O-Oh! If you don't want some, I can make something else! I don't mind!"

Gouenji suddenly ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"E-Eh?!" The girl blushed madly not knowing what just happened.

He tightend his grasp on the stranger he suddenly hugged out of nowhere, that was currently getting redder by the second.

_"This is.. Impossible.." _Gouenji muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Woah.. This was a weird chapter.. Well, this is only part one of Gouenji's first day! Part two is next! And then the friends' day ~ Hope you enjoyed, and sorry I left this forever.**


	8. The Week, Gouenji! Day 1, Part 2

**So! Here is Gouenji's day, part two! Well, it was supposed to be a full day in one chapter, but you know, suddenly hugging someone and then like, the next episode?! Err.. Something like that. Ahem. Anyways, Review Reply time!**

**Im going crazy - Thought so! Err, that would be irritating, indeed. Unless what D: ? Oh, great! Well.. I dunno XD Here you are, read and know! Yes, it does! Sure! Updated!**

**HachimitsuOukan - Yeash! YEAH, ME TOO. IKR! Ahem. Crap.. You got it right. She is connected to him. SHIT. Yes, and yes XD Thanks! Updated!**

**Medicine - Crap.. You got it right, too.. Yeash, amnesia it is XD! Err, yes, and YES TA-DA XD! What are you sorry for? You have the full right to guess! Err, well, he is. Yes. Thanks! Here, you're going to know the name now xD!**

_**Enjoy, minna-san!**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gouenji stared at her in shock, his eyes widening as much as it can. He just stood there saying nothing, he was too shocked to speak or move.

"Eh?" The girl tilted her head a bit to the right with a confused look and a red "?" popped above her head. "Something wrong? O-Oh! If you don't want some, I can make something else! I don't mind!"

Gouenji suddenly ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"E-Eh?!" The girl blushed madly not knowing what just happened.

He tightend his grasp on the stranger he suddenly hugged out of nowhere, that was currently getting redder by the second.

_"This is.. Impossible.." _Gouenji muttered under his breath.

"E-Err.. M-Mister.. E-Err.." The pretty girl was crimson red, not knowing what to do, she just stayed still.

"Waaai! I want more candy, Ak-" The little girl from before ran back to the young, pretty dark-haired teen. "Waa!"

Although the little girl was shocked of the situation, Gouenji was too consumed in his own world to hear any shocked screams.

"Kyaaah! PERVERT!" The tiny girl started hitting Gouenji. "You pervert! Stay away from Akane-chan! Pervert, pervert!" The tiny girl pushed Gouenji away and quickly stuck by Akane's legs. She gave out a fearful, scary glare at Gouenji who was just realizing what was he doing.

"...I-I'm sorry!" He blurted out after a moment of silence, being beet red, but the tiny girl still had that glare.

"...I-I'm sorry. R-Really, sorry.." Gouenji lowered his head, confused from all of this. _"There's no way that there is someone that looks like her. Impossible. No way. Okay, Shuuya, stop thinking about it. This is a dream. I'll wake up and it will fade away. Just a dream, just a dream."_

"Uhm, mister? Are you alright..?" She tried speaking to him but he didn't respond for moments.

"I'm sorry. I think I've mistaken you for someone else. I'm really sorry." Gouenji managed to speak in one breath, his eyes still wide from the shock.

"Uhm.. No, it's okay, I don't mind!"

"But I do, Akane-chan! Stop being stupid! That guy is a pervert! Don't go near him, Akane-chan!"

"Rika! That's rude!"

"But it's true!" Little Rika kept on glaring at the confused Gouenji who was just starting to leave with his head in a mess.

"..Please wait, mister! They said you wanted some food, right? You should at least have some before leaving!" Akane smiled sweetly, while Gouenji jsut looked at her without replying.

**-At a bench in the park-**

"Hmph.." Little Rika was crossing her arms madly for the fact that her precious Akane-chan invited a total stranger, who's also a total pervert, to speak and have lunch with.

"Here!" Akane smiled brightly as she handed Gouenji something that she made. "They always tell me it's a great recipe!"

Gouenji still hasn't figured out why did he tag along. He didn't smile or anything, he just kept a straight face. Still confused with the recent events, he opened the box and a lovely smell was ascending. He looked at the well-decorated food and gave out a small smile.

_"Eh? He's.. He's smiling!" _Akane smiled at the fact.

"I don't see why Akane-chan's still so comfortable after what did that pervert do.. Hmph! I'm not going to forgive him, even if I die!" Rika complained and then kept on blabering on how should Gouenji just leave after the insolent act he did.

"Haven't tried this one for a long time.." Gouenji said quietly.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Akane questioned.

"Oh, no.."

"Oh, I see, err.. You haven't really told me your name.."

"...Gouenji. Gouenji Shuuya." Gouenji answered her after millions of questions ran through his head.

"Ah, Gouenji-san, then! You probably already know my name, but I'm Akane! Suoh Akane!" She grinned slightly. "Oh right! I think I've blabbered enough! Why don't you eat! I'll be back in a minute, Gouenji-san!"

"Uh.. Okay.. _It was Shuuya.. Now it's Gouenji-san..?"_ As Akane left, Gouenji started thinking. How did he manage to continue a conversation? How could someone bear such a striking resemblance; in both the looks, the personality, the cooking, and the way people treated her? It was impossible. He knew she was gone. But, maybe, if she wasn't, how come she doesn't recognize him? Is this some kind of joke? Because it sure wasn't funny. He kept on creating new questions in his head rather than try to solve the ones currently there. But his thoughts were quickly cut short after his phone rang. "Oh.." He took his phone and replied, "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Onii-chan!" Yuuka was screaming from the other side since it was so noisy.

"Uh, Yuuka? What is it?"

"Daddy called! He said we are going to meet the little lady now! It seems she will be busy later on!"

"Oh, I see.. Okay, I'm going to pick you up soon. Get ready."

"Okay! See you!"

"Yeah." He hung up and sighed. _"I've already gotten my biggest surprise. So nothing else will surprise me.."_

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Gouenji-san!" Akane came back running.

"Oh, uhm, listen, I have something to tell." Gouenji started speaking.

"I'm sorry but I just got a call and I have to go!" They both said at the same time.

Akane kept on blinking, while Gouenji just kept calm. "Err.. Haha!" Akane laughed lightly.

_"She's exactly the same.. This is.. confusing.."_

"Oh! Well then, I'm off, Gouenji-san! It was nice meeting you!" Akane smiled sweetly, grabbed her stuff, and dragged the still-angry Rika with her.

"This is confusing. It happened so quickly I can't recall what happened.." Gouenji muttered as he started heading to where Yuuka is.

**-At Yuuka's new playroom spot-**

"Oh, Onii-chan! You're here!"

"Ah, okay, let's go Yuuka. Grab your stuff."

"Hai!" The little kids from the Kids Playroom stared at them without a blink. The girls started fangirling about the cool Gouenji Shuuya, and the boys about how cute Yuuka is. One thing we know, they both agree that those siblings can get anyone they want. All the kids did that, except for one boy. He seemed cool and calm, like Gouenji, but he was a mixture of Shuuya and Akio. He was cool and calm, but also a slight badass. Definitely not someone Yuuka should associate with. Yuuka was running outside as fast as she could.

"Bye-Bye, Akito-kun!" Yuuka smiled and waved at the obviously calm yet a little badass kid.

"O-Oh, right. Bye, whatever.." He blushed slightly.

"Are you going to come tomorrow too?" Yuuka asked happily with a smile.

"N-No.. M-Maybe.. Y-Yes.. I-I don't know! Whatever, ugh get lost, annoying girl!" He turned his head to hide his blush.

"Okay, I'll count that as a 'Yes'! See you tomorrow, Akito-kun! Bye everyone!" Yuuka waved to her new friends and ran to her big brother.

"...Who was that?" Gouenji managed to speak to Yuuka after the quickly-really-shocking events.

"Oh, that was Akito-kun! Nanba Akito-kun! He's sooo cool! And he's really nice! Don't let his appearance and attitude fool you, Onii-chan! Though he is soooooo coool and soooooo cuute!" Yuuka was smiling and grinning all around the place, a slight "fascinated" jumps here and there.

"Uh... Okay, I won't.."

"Hmm ~ Right, what about you Onii-chan? What happened? Is it something fun?!"

Gouenji froze and stopped in his spot."Onii-chan? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing." He said after seconds and continued walking.

"Onii-chan! Tell me!" Yuuka insisted.

"So tell me about that Akito kid?" Gouenji changed the subject, he was still confused.

"Oh oh! Yes, yes! Akito-kun is so cute! I really like him!" Yuuka got engaged into the talk, something Gouenji wanted.

"...Really? Why was he blushing anyways? _Yuuka is actually progressing quite fast at such a young age.." _Gouenji asked her.

"Eh? I don't know.. Ah, right! I remember! We were playing truth and dare and the girls dared me to kiss Akito-kun! It was just a game.. He's sensitive, I guess.." Yuuka said then smiled innocently, while Gouenji's right eye twitched. "R...Right.." He said, then sighed. "Let's go. Father must be waiting."

"Riiight!" Yuuka smiled and followed her brother, ignorant to the shock he's still in.

**-At Destiny Resort Hotel-**

"Oh, you're here! Come on, come on! You _have _to meet her!"

"Yaaay ~ !" Yuuka followed her father happily, while Gouenji walked slowly with his head down, still not cured from the shock. _"How come..? It's just so confusing.. Is this a joke? Some kind of mask? No way. There is no one in this world who matches her.. I-I can't understand anything anymore.. I have to clear everything in my mind. I have to speak to her again."_

"Hello. Suoh-san." Katsuya smiled.

"Ah! Our new guests! Welcome!" A voice replied, a very familiar one to Gouenji.

_"Eh.. That voice..?" _Gouenji started looking up.

"I'm Gouenji Katsuya. This is my son, Shuuya, and my younger daughter, Yuuka." He introduced them.

"E-Eh? G-Gouenji?" Akane blinked twice. She had her hair tied into a low pigtail at her right side, wearing something similar to a kimono.

"This is Suoh Akane, Shuuya. I guess you _haven't _met her, right? She is the one that organizes everything here." Katsuya looked at Shuuya.

"..." Gouenji just stared at Akane, not speaking a word.

"What? Have you two met?"

"...Y-" Gouenji started to speak, but Akane interrupted. "No, sir! We haven't! But I'm glad we did! You've got to enjoy your stay here, hai hai!" Akane smiled so sweetly, her fans would've been droven insane.

Yuuka's eyes sparkled like shining stars.

"Hm? Do you need something, Yuuka-chan?" Akane smiled at Yuuka, who was stepping closer like a robot. "P-Preettty! You. Are. So. Pretty!"

Akane blushed, "Umm.. Hehe.. Thank you, Yuuka-chan!"

Yuuka hugged Akane's legs, since she was too short, and smiled. Akane patted her head with a smile.

"Haha, it seems like Yuuka has already taken a liking to you." Katsuya gave a small smile. "Now, Suoh-san.. Can I have a word with your father?"

"Eh? My father? Um.. Sure... But around this time, he's probably busy so.. I'll have to call him first! So please wait a minute!" Akane tried to move to the next room, but Yuuka wasn't letting go. "Err.. Yuuka-chan, I have to make a call so.."

"I'll come with you!" She smiled.

"Yuuka! Now, let her go. You know she's too busy."

"Daddddyy!"

"It's okay, Katsuya-san! I don't mind!" She smiled sweetly again.

Katsuya smiled, "..Alright. But don't cause any trouble for Suoh-san, Yuuka!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaai~!"

"...I'm going out for a walk." Gouenji spoke up.

"..Okay. Just stay close, you'll have to take Yuuka later on." His father replied, and Gouenji nodded while heading outside. Akane stared at his direction for a while, _"Shuuya-san doesn't seem too pleased.."_

Akane then took Yuuka with her and called her father. She asked Yuuka to sit on a chair while she makes the call.

"Hello, father!"

"Hello, dear! What is it? You know I'm busy at the moment!"

"Yes, yes, I know father! I'm sorry to interrupt your schedule but there is someone who wants to have a word with you!"

"Eh? Really? The name?"

"Gouenji-san. Gouenji Katsuya-san!"

There was a long moment of silence. "Oto-san? Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing at all. Can I talk to him? Now? Give him your phone."

"Uh, sure, father!" She put her soft hand on her phone and asked Yuuka to come. "Yuuka-chan, let's go!"

"Haaaai!"

"Katsuya-san! My father said that he wants to talk to you! He's on the phone, here!"

"Oh, thank you very much!"

Akane smiled as she handed her phone to Katsuya, and left with Yuuka outside after taking the permission from her father. "Let's go, Yuuka-chan!"

"Hai, Akane-nee-chan!" Yuuka smiled and followed Akane. Well, Akane was always liked by everyone. She was used to it, but she was very modest.

As Akane and Yuuka walked outisde, their parents were talking about something.

Akane went outaside and scanned the area quickly. Then she spotted him, Gouenji. "Ah, he's there! Yuuka-chan! How about you go play with the kids a bit? I need to speak to your brother privately, okay?"

"Awww.. But then you have to promise to play with me!"

"Hai, hai!"

"Yay!" Yuuka hugged her again and ran to where all the kids were gathering, Akane headed to Gouenji.

"Hello, Gouenji-san!" She tilted her head with a cute smile, but Gouenji wasn't responding.

"Gouenji-san? Goooouenjii-saaaaaaan?" She waved her hands in front of him until he snapped out of it.

"U-Uh.. S-Sorry.." He smiled apologitecally. **(A/N: If I spelled that right..)**

"No, it's okay!" Akane smiled and sat next to him on the bench. "Why are you here alone?"

"...No, it's nothing. Just felt like it. _So she doesn't know anything? So it's not her.. But, why..? She is the same.. The same personality, name, family name, aura, cooking, everything.. It must be her.. I'll try.."_

"Gouenji-san?" Akane blinked a couple of times as she saw Gouenji spacing out, thinking about something.

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

"..If something's wrong you can tell me! I can keep a secret, really!" She made a funny face. "I can alsho make sush a funny fashe! (I can also make such a funny face!)"

Gouenji had to laugh. She used to do that whenever he was down, and she still looked so cute. So he broke out laughing.

Akane blinked, she always does, thinking it only worked on kids. "Hey! I thought that only worked on children! I didn't think it would also work on you, Gouenji-san!"

"Uh, well.. _Well, you used to do that all the time.." _Gouenji remembered something and smiled.

"Hehe! Now I can cheer up anyone who feels down!" She grinned happily.

"Yeah.." Gouenji smiled. _"It must be her.. So there might be something wrong.."_

Soon enough, an old lady came up to them. She was a little chubby, a little short, and wore thin glasses. She was wearing a long, gray skirt, a white shirt and a light pink jacket. "Akane?"

Akane turned around to look at the old lady, "Grandma!" She jumped and hugged her. "You came! You should go and rest! I've already prepared your room!"

"Oh my, as hyper as ever. You haven't changed, have you? Still the cute little Akane I know!" She played with her cheeks.

"Yesh, oh and shish ish Gouenshi Shuuya, you shoulsh alsho meesh him! (Yes, oh and this is Gouenji Shuuya, you should also meet him!)"

"Who?" The old lady turned around to look at Gouenji, and she became in shock. And so did Gouenji.

Akane looked back and forth between her Grandma and her new 'friend'. "Oi! Am I missing something? Do you two know each other?"

"No." They both said.

"Err.. Okay.. Well, Grandma! I'll go tell the workers to get your keys! Oh, give me that luggage! You must be tired!" She snatched away her Grandma's luggage.

"Akane! Those bags are really heavy!"

"No, no, they aren't!" Actually, they were, but Akane wasn't going to admit. She was too nice to do so. She wouldn't even let the workers carry such heavy stuff. "I'll be back!" She ran off to the Resort Hotel.

Her Grandma sighed. "That girl hasn't changed at all.." Then she turned to Gouenji. "Shuuya-kun... Right?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am.."

"You.. You must be confused, right?"

"...When I saw you I knew it was her. I'm not confused about if she was a look-alike; well, nobody looks like her so I think that option was far out of reach too. But what I'm confused about is-"

"Is the fact that she doesn't know you. Right, Shuuya-kun?"

It was a long silence when Gouenji finally sighed and spoke up. "Yes, yes! I-I never thought I would see her again! A-And when I do, she doesn't even know me! I-I still couldn't figure out the reason.. I.."

The Grandmother sat beside Shuuya on the bench and patted his back, trying to cheer him up, but to no avail. He kept on putting that sad face. **(A/N: *fangirl scream* HE. LOOKS. SO. SEXY. THAT. WAY. Ahem, back to the story.)**

"So only she can cheer you up? I understand that. And I also understand that you deserve an explanation. I know that you want one, and I'm going to give you one. But bear with it. She won't ever remember you."

Gouenji's eyes widened, "...What?"

"I know this is not something you expected. But we are not in a fairy tale, my dear. If you're going to get her to remember, you can't. And there is no potion or magic spell to do so."

Gouenji was still in a shock. She would never remember him? Was she serious? He hoped she wasn't.

"You'll just have to be with her again. You can make new memories, but only as friends."

Gouenji couldn't stand the last words he heard. "What?! This is not a joke, is it?!"

"I'm not joking." She gave a stern yet caring look.

Gouenji calmed down. "I-I'm sorry.."

"But it's true, her father wants to get her engaged to some snobby rich kid. She doesn't know about it though. And I'm definitely not agreeing with it."

Gouenji looked at her in disbelief.

"I only want Akane's happiness, and I know it won't occur if that engagement happens. I argued with her father about it, but to no avail. He will not respond."

"B-But, I-I.." Gouenji stuttered. He had preferred not to meet her again than to hear such a thing.

The Grandmoher sighed. "Now, let me explain why doesn't she remember you at all. Amnesia."

"...What?"

"You know, amnesia? They said that it was a miracle she survived it, but it seems she was thinking about something too much that made her forget it. Meaning, she didn't care if she survived or not, as long as the thing or person she was thinking about was safe, it didn't really matter. Which made her forget about it."

Gouenji kept listening, not like he could even speak.

"That really sums it up. Akane is a wonderful girl, I don't understand why does her father not care." She paused before continuing. "It's not like he _is _her father anyway."

Gouenji raised his head. "What do you mean? Suoh-san?"

"Yes.. When he got married to the love of his life, she died a couple of days after their marriage. He was so depressed that when I told him to re-marry, he didn't accept it. He never got married again, nor fallen in love ever again. And he said that love-marriage stories will always end with a sad ending. He adopted Akane after a couple of years, and named her after his deceased wife. He didn't make any plans for her future. He said it'll be up to her. And Akane was just like the late Akane. Cheerful, loving, and a bit of an air-head. It made him really happy. But then the incident happened. And when we discovered she had completely forgotten about you due to extreme thinking, he forced us to keep quiet. And said his final words, 'Love is the worst. It always hirts you instead of making you feel happy. I won't let Akane suffer the way my wife did!'. So then he made Akane get a huge interest in the business, to keep her away from love. I couldn't stand it. I knew Akane would be sad if she knew the truth. Akane doesn't even know he's not her real father because he adopted her when she was just a newborn. It seems her parents had died in a fire. It was a miracle she even survived. I'm still happy that her cry was heard by the firefighters.."

Gouenji had mixed feelings at the moment. "I-" But the Grandmother cut him off.

"Don't worry, though. He doesn't hate, nor despise you, not even a bit. It's just that now, love is not something he appreciates anymore. He doesn't care for it. And if anything were to hurt Akane, it won't pass by."

"I-" Gouenji was cut off again, this time by Akane's voice.

"Grandma! Gouenji-san! Come on! It's lunch time!" She waved both of her hands at them then ran to get Yuuka.

"Yuuka-chan! Let's go, it's lunch time!"

"Akane-nee-chan! Hai!"

"Hey! Akane-chan is my property!" Rika popped out of nowhere.

"Wha-? Hey! Akane-nee-chan is my older sister now!"

"What! No way! And nobody calls her Onee-chan except for me!"

"A-K-A-N-E-N-E-E-C-H-A-N!" Yuuka mocked.

"Grr...! You!" Rika got angry.

"Now, now, girls! How about we go and eat lunch now?"

"No! We have to settle this first!" They both shouted, glaring at each other.

"...But Riikaa.. Yuuukaa.. Akane-nee-chan is reaaaalllly hungryyyyy! You want to make her starve?" Akane acted all bubbly and sounded like a child, making childish bubbly faces that can capture anyone.

They both stopped. "No! Let's go eat until you're full!" They said in chorus.

"Hehe, okay then let's go!" Akane smiled brightly.

The young girls glared at each other then followed Akane. "Gouenji-san! Grandma! Come on!" Akane yelled at them to hurry up.

"We're coming, we're coming.. Shuuya-kun, let's go now. And please, don't tell Akane anything. The shock might hurt her, she'll collapse. And her injuries still haven't recovered yet."

"..I know. There's no way I'd hurt her. No way." He headed to the Resort Hotel on his own, slowly, but fast enough.

* * *

**So it seems Day One will be distributed in three or four parts XD I'm too lazy to continue writing and I have to get some sleep.. But I wanted to post a chapter, so I did. I just kept on writing until I could stop at a good point. Something I can continue with later on..Err. Anyways, if you understood that XD Hope you had fun. And review, I think I've gotten worse so I need someone to point out my mistakes XD**


End file.
